


We Are One.

by psyleedee



Series: Dean/Castiel Original Poetry. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: We are one—The way the sun and the moon are, at dawn and dusk alike,We are one.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean/Castiel Original Poetry. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980445
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	We Are One.

_We are one—_  
_The way the sun and the moon are, at dawn and dusk alike,_  
_We are one._

_The way a sparrow's wings are to the swathes of the sky,_  
_We are one._

_The way the Scriptures are to the lips of John, the Beloved,_  
_We are one._

_The way the roots of the mightiest tree cling to the crumbs of soil,_  
_We are one._

_The way Fate balances upon the shoulders of the universe,_  
_We are one._

_The way the earth rises and crumbles from the same, single speck of dust,_  
_We are one._

_The way time is to the void,_  
_We are one._

_The way your soul mingles within mine,_  
_We are one._

**Author's Note:**

> This is different from what I usually post, so I don't expect to really get a lot of views, but if you guys could let me know your thoughts on this, that would be great, since this is my first time posting Dean/Cas poetry. I originally planned this for a fic I was writing, but it was left unfinished so I decided to post it as a single work. Thanks for reading! ✨


End file.
